Confined Spaces
by FanGirl16
Summary: "B-bakura..." Marik finally speaks, my name riding off his tongue in a whisper but effective enough to move me closer. His eyes snap open to look at me, violet gaze sharp and needy. He wants me now and I am ready for him. Citronshipping. For Jem Kallop


I glance around the palace corridor for a long moment, my senses heightened for this specific purpose. The tanned hand in mine shakes nervously but I give the fingers a squeeze for reassurance. The last thing I need is for a distraction or for the boy to give us away. A torchlight beckons, the flame waving from somewhere down the corridor. It moves, indicating that several guards are patrolling this area and there is no way for us to sneak past, especially with a light shining. I could easily slither past the walls and blow the light out but that would cause a disturbance and I would have to kill the guards to shut them up. Knocking them unconscious is unreliable as they could still wake up at any time if I am still in the palace. However I would still have to hide their bodies and leaving them in an open room would only cause more havoc. Besides, I have someone accompanying me this time and I have to look out for him as well as myself.

The boy isn't very skilled with combat, or stealth for that matter, but with two extra hands I could carry more gold and get out of this place quicker. Now though my options with dealing with guards are limited and I can hardly reroute when we barely snook passed the last set of guards. I hiss quietly and my hand subconsciously tightens in the other's. He seems to take notice of my suddenly tense back and growling as I feel him shift closer and press against me.

"Bakura, what is it?" His nasally voice is only a whisper by my ear but it still seems too loud in this quiet place. The walls are dark, cast in shadows and we blend perfectly to keep undetected. However, something feels wrong for him to be kept it the dark again and this situation is far too risky for a boy like him. Marik moves again when I don't answer, unsure of what to tell him. I know I alone could escape passed the guards without being seen but he would be known as soon as we turned that corner. My head turns slightly to watch the torchlight but it luckily doesn't advance showing the guards haven't heard Marik's voice. The boy places his free hand on my back and the touch is gentle, careful as not to distract me from my thoughts. The corridor is long and pillars keep us hidden from the main hallway. We are pressed against the darkness, my cloak enveloping us for a shield. My hood stays over my head to protect my identity but I still feel too exposed in this moment. At any second that light could turn down this path and risk us being seen. I should have checked this route more securely but it is too late to turn back now. All we can do is be patient and wait for an opportunity. There are no windows to jump from or rooms nearby to take cover in. All I can do for now is keep Marik beside me.

The hand on my back begins to move, small circles rubbing into the fabric almost comforting, "Can't we just go back?"

I can't help but growl at that idea. I had already studied that route and so far there is a group of guards on both ends of the corridor. I shake my head silently and decide to turn. I do it slowly so my feet don't scratch against the floor and make a noise. I watch the boy when he is in my sight. His violet eyes are clear, almost glowing in the darkness, specks of hazel in his irises as he blinks up at me. His gaze looks disappointed but I am unsure whether it is the fact that we can't escape or can't get the gold. The former is more likely as he prefers to keep us safe than risking it for gold. I think otherwise and my expression says so. The hood hides Marik's other features besides his lips. They are plump and soft, caramel as they set into a firm line. His teeth nibble on the bottom lip nervously and I can't help but find the innocence arousing. His eyes are wide and I feel his hand move from my back to trace the scar on my cheek. The touch is soft and it is a habit of his to brush my rough skin of that cheek. I hardly notice how frequent it is as I have gotten used to him randomly touching me. I growl quietly but don't push him away. My hand remains in his as I trace his face with my calculating eyes.

"The guards are blocking us. The only way is forward" I whisper but my tone is frustrated. Working with someone unexperienced is definitely a wrong decision. Marik's face falls, his fingers stilling on my face.

"I told you we should never have come here. The palace is teeming with guards at this time of night due to your little missions. Why did I let you talk me into this?" I raise an eyebrow at his rant though his words ring true. He had told me that the guards would be increased because I had been stealing from here recently. I never expected them to be in every hallway. I shrug it off and focus on Marik's scrutinising expression.

"As I recall, you said you weren't going to let me do this alone. You invited yourself to do this so don't go blaming me" Marik blinks at this but his lips turn into a dark frown.

"I wasn't blaming you" I smirk despite the situation and lean forward, noting how he leans back.

"It sure sounds like you are"

"I'm not. I am merely stating what I said before we came here" His expression makes me want to laugh and it surprises me how easily Marik has made my mood change. I decide not to dwell on it and instead turn my head to look over my shoulder. Our whispered conversation goes unnoticed by the guards and the torch doesn't come close. Marik however notices my silence and gives me a little push. It takes me off guard and I spin back around with a snarl.

"What the hell was that for?!" My voice raises but the guards don't hear me. Marik huffs in a spoilt manner, pulling his hand from mine only to cross his arms.

"You were ignoring me"

"I would ignore you all the time if I could" I roll my eyes and turn back around to survey the area. Shadows dance off the walls as the light sways. I manage to catch a glimpse of the guard's shadow before he paces back around the corner. Marik huffs again from behind me.

"Oh please, I'm far too interesting for you to ignore" Arrogance is clear in his tone but again he speaks the truth. Marik is a rare find and I am drawn to him by his looks and strange personality. Everything he says interests me as well as annoys me but that only fuels his arrogance. I keep facing the other way as I speak.

"Exactly, you drive me crazy" My tone is smart but the double meaning is apparent in this situation. He drives me crazy and I want to kill him for being so annoying, but at the same time I want to fuck him senseless. Right now I am leaning towards the killing but Marik seems satisfied that I answered him this time.

"Do I? Hm...I think I gathered that from your moans last night" His voice changes to a tease, the same type he uses to lure me in. I growl and glance at him from over my shoulder. His chin is lifted, a cheeky grin on his face and the look in his eyes has me leaning towards the fuck him. He leans closer, crawling on his hands and knees. The motion causes his blond strands of hair to leak across his shoulders and everything about this is seductive. I lick my lip at feeling it go dry but this is hardly the place for this. Still, this would be highly disrespectful to have sex on one of the palace floors. I bite my lip and cast him a lust filled glance, that is before I hear the movement of footsteps. I blink and reluctantly move my gaze from Marik to spot the torchlight coming closer. The guard's shadow comes into view and I instantly shuffle backwards. From the actions and sudden silence, Marik peers over my shoulder to see what I'm looking at. A small gasp sounds in my ear and his hand is in mine again. I squeeze it before pulling him closer to me. His body presses to my side and I wrap my cloak around us both as if it is a impenetrable shield.

"Kura? What now?" I frown, my eyebrows lowering as I focus on the corner. The light is becoming brighter and from that angle they will easily see us. I hiss and glance around, my anger growing as I know that there is nowhere to run. The hand in mine squeezes my fingers, Marik's head leaning on my shoulder as he looks around. I don't pay attention to him though as I am more interested in the danger approaching. The light is getting closer and my body only grows tenser. If we are caught we will be taken to the Pharaoh for judgement. Being the notorious thief I am he will surely order death in the trial, though Marik may get away with it. His sister works as a priestess so its only natural she would speak on his behalf. Though something tells me he would still try and save me. I narrow my eyes at that and mentally begin plotting an escape from this. From the amount of footsteps I deduce there must be four guards coming this way. It is too late to turn back as the sound of us moving away will alert them quicker. We would never make it to the corridor but if we even got near, the other guards in that area would spot us. I could try killing them but it just has the same outcome as my plan earlier. All we can do is press against the pillar for a chance that the guards don't come this far up the hallway. "Bakura?"

"What?!" I hiss furiously at his loud whisper. Marik might not realise the seriousness of this situation but I am not about to let him get me caught. I glare warningly at the boy but he dismisses my expression. Instead his eyes look hopeful and that just fuels my curiosity. One chance at hope might be our only option right now. His violet eyes blink up at me before he tugs on my hand and turns towards the opposite wall. I follow his gaze and manage to make out a little alcove in the wall. The darkness makes the crack almost impossible to see and it surprises me how Marik spotted it from this distance if I never did. It seems a possible chance of hiding and it has another crack inside that one which will keep us completely out of sight. It seems the perfect hiding place and Marik eagerly pulls me towards it. I grunt and keep my fingers tight in his as I allow him to tug me up. However, he stops and glances around to make sure the guards haven't turned the corner. I manage to spot the guard's arm through the darkness, big muscles poking around the wall. I hiss but Marik doesn't move, instead shifting closer to me and leaning against my side. I wrap an arm around his waist as I survey the corridor a bit more. I am sure there is enough time to run to the alcove without them noticing but I will have to be quick. My arm tightens on the boy's waist. I am relieved he is smart enough to have waited for me to see if everything is clear. The torch slowly grows brighter and I instantly take that as a signal to go.

I grab Marik and run, letting my legs carry me to the wall opposite us. It is still too dark so we have a fleeting chance as the torchlight will hit the pillars first. I keep my steps light so I don't catch my toes on the tiled floor. The sand there makes it extremely risky for being quiet but I am skilled enough to make no sound as I move. Marik luckily moves as silently as me, copying my movements carefully and mimicking me until we reach the wall. I swing my cloak around us and glance over my shoulder at the corner. I can see around it at this angle but this only makes it easier for the guard to see us. Before he can turn his head to spot our shadows, I use the arm around Marik's waist to force him forward into the crack. I follow, leaping in after him and moving to the inner crack to escape detection. Marik grabs my arm in a haste and tugs me in all the way until I can no longer see the corridor. My back is pressed against a wall, my hands fitted to the rock either side of Marik's head. My face is turned to look over my shoulder but at this angle I can only see rock. A small light from the torch flits across the wall and I can make out our shadows but no one sees us. I sigh in relief and turn back around to see Marik's lips inches from mine. His breath is warm, tickling my skin though he stays still, his eyes closed. I am unsure whether he intended to kiss me or he is too scared to open his eyes. He is so close, his breathing fast and clearly fearful. My palms stay pressed against the wall, trapping him and it is unbelievably cramped in here. Our bodies are so close, the warmth of his radiating across to me.

I can only hear his breathing, soft against my lips and he still hasn't opened his eyes to look at me. His mouth isn't puckered as if to kiss me so I know he must be terrified of being found. If he continues being so afraid then he will get us caught as fear causes clumsiness. That is the last thing I need but I guess Marik is desperate for a distraction from this predicament. I dig my nails into the brick but Marik doesn't notice, his body tense. I tilt my head slightly to look at him better in this darkness. His hood has slipped after running so I can see his blond bangs sticking up messily. Sweat dribbles down his forehead as he bows his head just enough for me not to see his chin. I frown at his fear but this must be his first time thieving in the Palace. He has no other experience and yet he has risked his life coming here with me because he doesn't trust me enough to go alone. Though the thought frustrates me, I can't help lean slightly closer. I lean my weight on my arms in order to move closer and lightly brush my lips against his. They are soft but I can feel where they are going dry because of the air in here. Mine must be the same but I hardly notice. Marik's eyes fly open at the touch but he doesn't pull away. For only a moment he stands there and watches me slowly run my lips over his. It is only a light touch but enough to have an effect on him. Almost immediately I can see the fear draining from his expression and this distraction is definitely working.

I pull back and stay still, letting him judge what to do next. By his expression now, I can tell the fear is no longer in his head and he is able to turn his gaze up to me. His violet eyes are slightly wider than normal, the hazel colour in his iris profound and brighter than normal in this darkness. There is clearly no fear in his gaze now and his soft lips turn up in a smirk. I blink down at him, my eyes half closing at his teasing look. His head lifts again and moves towards me in order to close the distance between us. His lips brush mine this time, just as soft as I had touched him but this time his palms glide up my chest. His hands seem to burn as he moves, deliberately brushing against my strong muscles and dipping his fingers under my cloak. I don't stop him and instead dig my nails deeper into the rock to keep me steady. His movements are gentle but I catch the meaning behind them. I decide to play along, moving my head across the small space to link our lips in a light kiss. We make no sound but the amount of effort we put into being quiet is difficult. The effect of such a soft kiss seems much more intense as it leaves me wanting more and a needy tingling on my skin.

"This is inappropriate, thief" Marik's words are a mere breath, travelling through the warm air to me and sounding loud in my ears. I lift the corners of my lips in a smirk. He is completely correct though we both know I don't care when it comes to the Palace and sex. I lean forward and nip at his bottom lip when he kisses me again. I take the skin between my teeth and sensually nibble on it, moving slightly closer, though our bodies are already pressed together. A small, whispery moan escapes him and I grin at the noise. I know every spot on him, every curve and muscle, both sensitive and hard. His lips are no exception though they are still dryer than usual.

"Is that a complaint?" I purr, letting his hands roam under my cloak to run down my sides. He adds more pressure as he moves his hands back up my stomach to trace my muscles. Another large grin stretches his lips, causing me to release them. His head shakes almost childishly but the lustful look in his eyes makes up for it.

"Not at all. The Gods won't forgive us for this" I scoff, dipping my head to press our mouths firmly together. I am rough, no longer patient enough to continue with those light touches. I manage to move my head with him instead of having to move my hands to position him. By now he knows my body just as well as I know his so this kiss is just as violent and messy, trying to gain dominance. I tilt my head at an angle that I can easily pry his lips apart without touching his tongue immediately. Instead, as he is searching for me, I use my wet tongue to push into his mouth before tilting my head back to where it was. I shove my tongue deeper and eventually touch his, licking and dancing with him in a heated kiss. His hands reach up to my neck, wrapping his arms around it in order to cheat and move my head to his advantage. He tilts me to the right and effectively uses that angle to push into my mouth, taking control and exploring my wet cavern. His motions are definitely eager, tasting me whilst slowly pulling my hood inches off my face. I let him, too distracted by this kiss to care what he is doing to me. Although when the hood releases some of my hair I pull back, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. I pant, surprised how much air I need after that but manage to compose myself enough to smirk. I answer his earlier statement with a breathless whisper.

"Screw the Gods. I never need their forgiveness" I hum and dip my head again to press his mouth to mine in a firmer kiss, though I pull away quicker this time, saliva running down my chin.

"You take a big gamble in angering them" Marik purrs and shifts his lips to nibble teasingly on my neck. He deliberately bites on a tender spot there, sucking roughly enough to leave a raised mark. I tilt my head to give him better access, his mouth wet now as he plays with my skin. I grit my teeth to stay quiet, determined not to moan just yet. The guards must still be close though their footsteps have stopped. One loud noise and they will be on us with their swords trained at our throats.

"And yet you don't seem very bothered" I chuckle, the sound rumbling through my chest.

"They have not been kind to us" A small growl escapes his mouth, biting ferociously on my neck as he mumbles. No doubt he is referring to my past and the scars embedded in his perfect back. He is correct in the Gods torturing us and yet, I would never have met someone so scarred and broken as me. Still, I find my eyes narrowing and lean back against the wall for support. His mouth is merciless, nipping at my skin and licking along my jugular. My flesh is sensitive and he easily finds the spot I like. I shiver slightly as he begins nibbling there, causing my grip to loosen on the rock. I fall backwards against the wall, my hands instantly moving to his hood and yanking it off. I can see his beautifully blond hair now, golden and framing his face perfectly. I tangle my fingers in the strands automatically, pushing against his head to keep his mouth attached to me. He is like a leech, feeding off my skin and relishing in my reactions to it. The teeth are surprisingly sharp and I focus on the sensation of his tongue, suddenly lapping at the marks he has left.

I pant, my lips parting despite the way I have tried to contain my noises. I make sure not to breathe too loud, though loud enough to drown out the sucking. My eyes are glazed at this point and already my mind is fogging with barely contained lust. Marik is so easily pleased but it takes longer for him to get the reaction he wants from me. I draw it on as long as I can and try and distract myself with his words. I need to answer but my thoughts are jumbling to the conclusion of seeing Marik pushed up that wall, writhing and screaming in ecstasy. I tug on his hair, angered by the fact he finds my spots so easily and it will be over far too quickly. The guards must still be patrolling the area as this alcove is brighter than before, telling me the torch is close. No one calls out for us so we haven't been spotted but it will be a long wait until we can leave.

I blink and muster as much strength as I can to pull his head away from my neck. My jugular is damp, dribbling with saliva as I forcefully tug his head backwards so he is looking at me. He doesn't react to my rough movements and instead smirks up at me. His lips are no longer dry, glistening in the darkness. I have to compose myself, controlling my breathing for a few seconds before I can speak.

"Then they will have to witness this" I purr quietly, my voice clearly breathless which makes Marik smirk wider. His eyes glow with mischief and eagerness as I smash our lips together again. I use the hand in his hair as an advantage this time and tilt his head enough for me to force my tongue in his mouth. With this I secure my dominance. Of course, Marik disagrees with this and decides to take me by surprise by shifting closer. His hips lift and collide with mine, purposefully rubbing against me. My eyes open at the sudden invasion, my body heating up. Blood rushes down between my legs as he meets me again, this time a long, slow grind. I gasp into his mouth, my tongue stilling just enough for Marik to push his tongue in my mouth and regaining control. His fingers pull my hood all the way off my head, revealing my face and spiked strands of hair. Right now I don't stop the kiss like earlier, instead playing the game and moving my hips towards him. I tilt them up at an angle which allows my waist to hit between his thighs. I do this multiple time, low and steady, effectively distracting him from the kiss for me to explore his mouth.

I can instantly taste the grapes he had eaten before coming here, the aftertaste of the juice still lingering on the back of his tongue. I lap at it, teasing him whilst simultaneously grinding against him. A moan escapes him though it is muffled by my lips. His body shivers, arms loosening around my neck and without my hands holding him he would surely collapse. His tongue is slower at reacting to the kiss and merely allows me to do this, submitting and feeling my lower half touch his. After I am satisfied with this mess I have reduced him to, I pull back but keep our mouths inches apart. We pant loudly to get our breathing back to normal. My body is tingling, so warm though I am thoroughly annoyed by the lack of skin on skin. Marik hums, his eyes glazed and a smile gracing his features. That expression is no longer teasing, almost happy. I tilt my head, panting but I am once again too impatient to wait for him. My body is desperate for those desires and my mind focuses on making Marik worse than this. I lean closer and back him up against the wall. This crack is so small that I can barely breathe in here anyway. However, it is a perfect hiding spot and I can see the advantage of bringing Marik here.

His back hits the wall and I note how the smile never leaves his face. His lips glisten invitingly and I quickly press our mouths together. The kiss isn't searing like earlier but still as rough, my tongue merciless as I taste him. Before I can lose my breath again I pull back and shift closer, my hands gliding down his sides. His smile begins to change now, the expression becoming a cheeky grin and I know there is more of this foreplay to come. He knows my spots and was taking my kisses but now I can tell he is ready for the main part. I smirk with him, already aroused by his touches and pants, my neck still damp from his suckling.

His smile widens as I reach further down and press my hips back against him, effectively keeping him trapped in this alcove. If he decided to move then he would only accidentally press closer to me and rub us together. Already I am hard enough and need to feel him. He is such a fucking tease and right now I can feel how hard he is and am sure it won't take long to make him explode. The guards shouldn't be able to notice us doing this and the torchlight has dimmed considerably so we are safe for now. I still don't trust to leave here yet and frankly I don't want to leave before fucking Marik senseless. I smirk wider as he wriggles at my touches, my fingers managing to reach his waist cloth. He lets me grasp the hem of it, shrugging off his cloak to reveal his deliciously caramel skin. It is still too dark to properly see his muscles but I can surely feel them as I brush his stomach. He flexes them under my palms and I can feel them rippling under me. I purr quietly at the sensation of it, still surprised at how he can be just as muscular as me. He is shorter but definitely the stronger of us and could easily push me back to attack me with his lips. From his submissive actions I am sure he actually wants me to do this, to be on top and fuck him hard.

I feel blood rush between my legs, creating a dull throbbing as the images of him rush through my head. Remembering him in the midst of ejaculation, screaming my name with wide, glazed eyes only makes me even more impatient. I try not to think of our situation of danger but make sure my rough movements are quiet as I glide my hands further down his stomach. I grasp his waist cloth again and slowly pull it down, tugging roughly on the material so it slides down his hips. His bones stick out at a wide angle at his hips so I stretch the cloth over it and pull, watching in satisfaction as it successfully falls. Due to not having any support now, the cloth drops quickly to his ankles when I flick my fingers away. Marik pants, arching his back against the wall so his pelvis is thrust forward and springs his member upward, purposefully landing above my own waist cloth. His hardness rests against my stomach and I feel the blood throbbing there. The sight of him like this causes a possessive growl through my chest, my teeth glistening in a grin.

He says nothing as I brush my index finger over his shaft, hooking my nail around his skin and teasingly running it up to his tip. At the tickling sensation, the boy wriggles with pleasure, his smile becoming a grin to match mine. I hum lowly, almost becoming a chuckle at his reactions, each one entertaining me. He is good at this, teasing me so much that I would become violent with lust, desperate for release. I am nearing that now as just the sight of him naked like this in the Palace is driving me crazy. He seems to notice and rubs himself upwards again, his member stroking my muscles impatiently. I run my nail down his shaft again, heading to the tip where I use my fingertip to rub it. He twitches in my hand and the blood warms him quickly. His back arches again, scars scratching against the rock and no doubt causing them to bleed. If they did, Marik doesn't feel the pain, strong enough to cope with soreness.

I decide not to tease him too much now and wrap my fingers around his hardness, giving a small squeeze to draw out a quiet moan. He hums, tilting his head back and letting his hair spray across the wall. I can't see his eyes now as he has closed them to fully appreciate the feeling of my hand beginning to stroke him. He is far harder than he looks, a giant bulge, twitching agitatedly. I am not ready to let him finish yet though, knowing I have to get myself inside him first. I shift even closer and am sure the angle his penis is in now is enough to hurt him, but with me touching him like this he pays no attention to pain. For that it amuses me and gives an even better challenge. I still know his weak spots and could end this quickly but I am in need of drawing this out, making it last as long as I can. We will have a long wait to get anywhere, especially after doing this but the guards are sure to leave this area soon.

"B-bakura..." Marik finally speaks, my name riding off his tongue in a whisper but effective enough to move me closer. His eyes snap open to look at me, violet gaze sharp and needy. He wants me now and I am ready for him. I don't waste a second as I smash our lips together in a bruising kiss. His tongue fights me this time, not giving in as he had earlier even when he knows I have the advantage. To show him this, I give his member a light squeeze, placing pressure as I pump up to the head. He pauses, his mouth wide open for me as he gasps, wriggling in pleasure. As I repeat the action, Marik's hands reach up to my chest in an instant, grasping onto my muscles with urgency. His nails are sharper than mine and thus end up leaving deep marks on my abdomen. I don't stop though and continue lapping along his teeth, leaving a wetness in his mouth. Simultaneously his nails scrape down my chest, finding my left nipple and brushing against it. I manage to only halt for a second in surprise but don't let him win this war. I tilt my head and stroke roughly down his shaft to the base, pumping long and slow to clearly tease him. However, he seems to predict my actions and pinches my nipple hard enough to cause a moan. It is muffled by his tongue as he pushes it down my throat, using the last breaths to distract me. I pull back quickly to breathe, panting as the saliva runs down my chin.

I catch Marik's cheeky smirk before he leans up and pokes out his tongue, licking along my chin and jaw to collect the saliva. I can't stop him as I am still retrieving air to my lungs and the feeling of his wet muscle against my skin arouses me further. The foreplay seems to just be postponing the fucking and I need him. My free hand twitches by my side as I aim to remove my clothes but of course Marik beats me to it. His eager fingers release my nipple and follow the scratches he has made down to my waist cloth. He grips the fabric and pulls it down in one swift movement. If not for me moving my hips slightly he would have ripped right through my cloth. I smirk at his desperation, wanting me undressed as quick as possible to start. However, I am not doing this fast. I shrug off my cloak so I am naked as well and grip him tighter. He moans again, biting his lip to stop from screaming. His eyes roam down my body, taking me in as he tries to compose himself. I don't allow that though and move my free hand to his right thigh, pulling it up with my nails and hooking it around my waist to get a good angle.

Marik easily complies and allows his legs to part wide, giving me space to slip between them as I continue my strokes. I make sure to slow my movements just enough to leave him hanging. A small glare is shot at me but it is weak and powerless to make me carry on. I grin wider and bring my lips to his jaw, sucking delicately on his flesh. His head tilts in order for me to get more access and I take advantage of that.

"Hnngh..." Marik gives a low moan, arching himself into my hand to purposefully pleasure him. I can feel his impatience, needing me to be inside him so I decide to tease him further. As I begin nibbling on his skin I bring my hand off his thigh in order to slip my fingers into Marik's mouth. He jolts slightly at my sudden movements but understands what he has to do. His tongue is wet, tracing up my digits and coating them in his saliva. His breath tickles my skin and warms them instantly. I don't miss how quickly he is licking me, obviously desperate by this point and I know I have drawn this out painfully long for him now. So, when he pushes my hand away from his face I bring my fingers low and between his legs. He gasps, eyes wide with lust and hair messy against the wall. I nip his jaw and suck roughly on one spot, licking furiously to leave a raised mark as I tease around his entrance with my index finger. Already I can feel him tense but it is expected, even after doing this multiple times. He soon relaxes as I make no move to intrude yet and distract him with my sucking. A hand finds my hair and tangles in my white strands to keep my head in his neck. I nip his throat when I am sure he isn't as tense and slowly push my finger in.

He is tight, the warmth enveloping and swallowing my finger deeper as he repositions his legs. He parts them more, gasping at the intrusion and allows me to slip further inside him. I dig my teeth in his neck at the sensation of heat, his body so delicious. I purr, muffled against his skin as I slide my digit a bit further until it is too tight. This will have to do as preparation as I slip my middle finger in to join with my index. I feel Marik wriggle but he can't get away as my teeth keep him still, tongue lapping at the reddened flesh. I crook my fingers upwards and rub against his walls, feeling the soft tissue. The slight wetness helps as lubrication as I begin slowly moving, scissoring to open him as much as possible. I give him time to get used to the invasion of my fingers but do this quickly as I can sense both our patience getting to its end. Marik's grip in my hair tightens, nails digging into my scalp as I slip my fingers out again. The warmth of him vanishes instantly from my skin and I can feel the difference of temperature.

"'Kura, mm, s-stop teasing me..." I give a raspy chuckle at his quiet murmur. I release his neck and look up at him with dark eyes. My fingers already around his member start moving again, ignoring his begging. I know secretly he enjoys this teasing and I am not about to stop. He throbs in my hand with desperation for release. My free hand now goes back to hooking around his thigh, keeping it positioned on my hip so I get a good angle.

"You know I'm not going to listen to you when it comes to sex. Unless you're moaning for me, that is" I grin and pull my fingers up his shaft again, purposefully sliding my thumb over his tip. He wriggles in delight, tangling his hands back in my hair and pulling me up so we are at eye level.

"You...you'll be disappointed, m-my thief. Unless you want...to ge-" I roll my eyes and cut him off by smashing our lips together. He sounds ridiculous when he is trying to sound smart whilst being pleasured. He talks far too much and I am about to stop that. I slip my tongue in his mouth, licking towards his throat as a distraction. My hand falls still on his member as I concentrate on getting mine inside him. Marik brings his other hand up, wrapping his arm around my neck to move my head where he wants it. I suck on his bottom lip roughly whilst shifting myself upwards and bringing my the head of my cock to his backside. Marik must have felt it and gasps into my mouth, grip tightening. In the next instant I can feel Marik pushing down urgently, impaling himself on me. I groan back and find Marik's left leg also wrapping around my waist. All his support is with me now. If he lets go of my neck then he will just end up bashing against the wall and scraping his scars.

The warmth surrounds me again, his musky scent filling my nostrils as we deepen the kiss further. I use my tongue to twist with his, the wetness filling my mouth immediately. This kiss is a perfect distraction as I push myself deeper until I am completely inside him. With the preparation for my size I can easily slide in his entrance. Though he is still tight I manage to push through further than my fingers did and fill him with my hardness. The heat is so delicious and I groan again at the sensation of me being able to do this. It is forbidden for this to be done in the palace walls for anyone other than the court but I don't care for offending the Gods. Marik holds me tighter, moaning into my mouth and biting my lower lip.

The heat envelopes me as I push a little deeper, unable to go any further into him with how big I am right now. Still, I am extremely satisfied with how deep I am. His teeth nibble on my lip to prevent him from crying out at the sudden pleasure. The vibration of his breath send chills down my flesh and I resume kissing him, licking furiously against his tongue. I can feel the saliva running down my chin again but right now I am more interested in fucking him. With that drilled in my mind, I begin to pull myself out but stop before removing it completely. Marik's reaction is to widen his eyes, tipping his head back and breaking the kiss. I purr and lick my lips, wiping away the spittle before merely watching him. He is wet, hot and I easily slide back in, stretching him. His legs tighten around my back and effectively pull me closer in order for him to buck his hips upwards. I groan at the sensation of the quick movement around my member, clasping it in tight dampness. As he thrusts his hips he also moves himself back into my hand and forcing me to pump along his shaft. Both ways is full of pleasure and delicious heat.

My nails dig into his thigh as I move again, pushing myself deeper before pulling outwards and continuing the motion. I copy the slow rhythm with my hand, sliding my fingers up his hardness, making sure to give a small squeeze as I reach the base.

"Bakura! Ah, faster..." It is a whisper but enough for me to catch what he wants. I am still teasing him, moving slowly within him to create an amusing reaction. I obey him though, knowing I also need more friction at a quick pace. So, I thrust upwards much harder, my motions becoming rough and desperate as I explore the warmth around me. My fingers move in time, shifting to stroke the underside of his cock and tickle his balls. I groan at the feeling, my member hardening as I continue to increase the pace. I always seem to turn to jelly by this point, too lost in the lust and taking in the sight of Marik. I blink the sweat from my eyelids and gaze at the boy. His lips part, tongue licking his lips as his head throws back against the rock. His eyes are firmly closed in order to help his other senses grow and enjoy this more. I grin at his flushed cheeks, pink dusting over his skin, contrasting with the sweat that rolls down his face. I am no better, this small space keeping any cold air away for now as all I feel is heat.

He shifts himself, bucking up again and managing to keep in perfect rhythm to me. He pushes into my hand again for more and the throbbing increases. He must be impossibly hard now, to the extent that it is painful. I haven't heard him properly scream yet though so I decide to move my fingers away from him. He hisses, sending me a small whine as one, violet eye opens. He glares and I expect it, not letting him climax now. His ass squeezes around my cock, forcing me deeper. At the same time I push up again and find the perfect angle. I feel myself brush against the small bump of his prostate and in that instant his fingers grasp my hair. He pulls with such force that my vision flashes white for a second. I thrust at the spot again and this second time he makes a noise. He begins to scream my name but it is too loud. I quickly smash our lips together to muffle the sound, making sure to hit his prostate every time. His eyes shoot open with ecstasy, pleasure pooling in his gaze as he greedily licks my tongue.

I decide now is the time to let him finish. Before I do, I glance over to the entrance of the alcove to check if we were heard but the torchlight has vanished. I take advantage of that and thrust, simultaneously grasping his shaft and pumping faster. If his eyes could grow any wider they would have popped from his sockets. His grip tightens around my neck as I give a playful stroke to his slit, feeling his essence begin to leak. I grin, my hardness aching with slight pain. I am desperate to climax for myself now and have made this as long as I can. With a bite to his bottom lip and a final hard slam into him, I feel his walls tighten. Sticky fluid sprays on my fingers and chest, coating me in his semen. I continue stroking him to help him finish until his member is limp in my hand. He squeezes around mine with incredible warmth and I let myself release. I explode and fill him completely, panting loudly as I move my lips from his. His gasping fills the air, hands gently tangling in my strands. His body instantly falls weak and I use my hands to grab his back to keep him from slipping down the wall. He relaxes and allows me to pull out of his luscious ass.

I purr, bringing my head to his shoulder and resting my sweaty forehead on his skin. He is sticky and we definitely need to bathe when we get back. We still have gold to steal but more than likely those guards are still in the corridor. The light may have gone but it is extremely unpredictable in this Palace. I shake my head and smirk. It will take us a while to compose ourselves after that but I am relieved that Marik has the skills to keep quiet in a situation like this. His tanned fingers stroke through my hair with care, running down the back of my neck before his thighs disappear from around my waist. I am surprised he is strong enough to stand though I note he is shaking. I glance up at him with a tilt to my head. A smile graces his face and it is one I don't see often enough.

"I am sure the Gods didn't appreciate that" I chuckle, moving closer to him until we are flush together.

"Did you?"

"What do you take me for? A whore?" His rare smile lifts at one corner, turning into a cheeky smirk. Though he is playing, his tone is still breathless.

"Nothing less" His eyes narrow at that but his smirk remains so I know he is still teasing. His gaze is glazed, almost tired though he has to be more awake for the next part of this mission. Only, we are not ready to leave just yet. The gold can wait until I have the strength to walk again. Though the main priority of coming here was for treasures, I have to admit that Marik's insistence of accompanying me was a good decision. I place a kiss to his shoulder. If it results in this in a small, confined space then I will have to steal with him more often.


End file.
